At present, the existing monitoring, identifying, and tracking of a target are generally achieved by the tracking of a video image. A target tracking technology based on a video image incorporates technologies in the fields of vision, pattern recognition, and artificial intelligence, and so on. Moreover, this technology is mainly applied to the tracking and identifying of a vehicle, security monitoring, and an artificial intelligence robot.
In the existing art, the tracking based on a video image can basically and accurately determine a certain target object from an image. However, in some instances, merely determining a target object from a video image cannot satisfy intelligence requirements, for example, in the field of artificial intelligence robots, especially in the field of intelligent robot contests, and it is necessary to further improve the existing target tracking technology.